


Baby Boy

by sodunwithyou



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Dun [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hotel Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tour Bus, Touring, i don't really know what happened, idk man, what happens on tour stays on tour?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is in charge. That's the way it's always been between them in terms of their little 'arrangement'. So when Tyler decides to speak for Josh, Josh decides it's time to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

Tyler hadn’t seen Josh loitering backstage like usual. In fact, he hadn’t seen him since sound check and whilst he would usually shrug it off he was more than aware of the look Josh was giving him during said sound check.

He looked like he was about to eat Tyler alive.

And Tyler would be lying if he said the thought didn’t send chills up his spine. ~~And down his cock.~~

“You seen Josh?” Tyler asked eventually, hating the space beside him more than anything.

“Think he was on the bus,” Mark shrugged, turning to look at him in confusion.

“Oh, I’m gunna go look,” he muttered, already getting to his feet and heading to the bus. It was quiet enough when he got on there, “Josh? You in here bud?” He was met with a deafening silence and with a sigh headed back into the venue.

Where else could Josh possibly be?

As a last resort he headed to Josh’s dressing room, since the two had started whatever the hell they were doing (and no, it’s not dating – ~~it’s a whole lot more~~ ) it had become obsolete. If Josh wasn’t in Tyler’s dressing room then he was stuffing his face on the bus, or sleeping, or some other bus related activity. He _never_ uses his own dressing room anymore.

But low and behold, when Tyler opened the door there sat Josh Dun, hair bright under the white lights. “I missed you,” Tyler said quietly, cautiously. Josh only hummed lowly in response, not even looking up from his phone. “Josh?”

“Did you tell the guys I couldn’t go out tonight?” He asked, voice low and threatening. But just behind that was that tone, the one that promised something much better and went straight to Tyler’s pants.

Tyler had blushed a deep red, nodding shamefully and refusing to look Josh in the eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough baby boy,” his voice was almost a purr by the end of the sentence, “and now I’ve got the whole night with you.” Tyler was suddenly finding it hard to breathe, gulping desperately as he stared at a dis-interested Josh. “Anyway, I need to get ready, do you mind?”

And Tyler just shook his head before rushing out of there with an obvious issue in his pants. He had just made it back onto the bus, the gloriously empty bus, when his phone buzzed, ‘and don’t touch yourself,’

He kind of wanted to strangle Josh.

 

 

 

 

With the right amount of self-control and thoughts of his grand-parents and other nightmarish thoughts he managed to get his issue under control. He wasn’t wild about having fans grabbing his hard cock when he gets in the crowd, or having pictures start circulating.

Not quite yet.

Although, with all the dirty things him and Josh had found a love for it honestly wouldn’t surprise him if Josh himself leaked an image like that. God knows he has more than enough pictures to choose from.

Before long the music was starting, Josh’s drums echoing through his entire body. And for a whole song, an entire 5 minutes tops, he managed to not look at Josh. Everything was fine.

And then he looked at Josh. And _holyshitfuck_ things were suddenly a whole lot less okay.

Leather.

Leather overalls.

Josh’s whole body wrapped in a tight black leather that contrasted so beautifully with pale skin, glowing under all the flashing lights and hugging every inch of his skin it touched. Tyler stumbled over his words and his piano, toppling onto the seat and gulping.

The crowd were none the wiser, cheering and screaming, but he could see Josh’s smirk from behind the drums. Pearly white teeth reflecting every light, being one of the few features Tyler could make out properly.

Spooky.

 

 

 

After that set back he thought things would be okay. He managed it.

But he forgot about the flip.

And the crowd surfing.

And the whole bowing fiasco that would include touching.

It was bad enough watching him flip, Tyler’s eyes locked on a perky ass as he swayed (and damn he was doing that on purpose) back to his kit. But then he had to watch from across a sea of people as fans screamed at him, reaching up just to brush his skin and Josh was _his_ (although it was more the other way around if he stopped to think about it). He had to lock eyes with him as he banged the drums, watched Josh wink, smiling almost sweetly.

Tyler was now actively trying to think about the lyrics that are usually second nature to him, whilst also willing away his growing problem.

Not that it mattered.

One look at Josh had his cock twitching, he was drenched in sweat, it rolled off his beautifully defined body that was more than shown off in that leather piece he’d insisted on wearing. (Despite the risks Tyler was totally gunna call him out for it.) And he sauntered over, _sauntered_ , still looking at Tyler like he was prey but that smile was sugar sweet.

He wrapped his arm round Tyler’s lean body, pulling him in as the leant down, and Tyler relished the fireworks exploding against his skin wherever the two met. “I’m gunna fuck you real good tonight baby boy,” he purred, “saw the way you been looking at me.”

“We’re twenty one pilots and so are you,” and maybe his voice wasn’t quite right, jumping all over the place. He’d blame it on the music, singing for hours is a nightmare for your throat.

Josh practically dragged him from the stage, shoving Tyler into his dressing room before he had a chance to open his mouth, and then he had his lips against his. Angry and demanding. Despite the height difference Josh had complete control, with Tyler melting into his every touch. “Hotel night,” Josh muttered when he pulled away, trailing a finger down Tyler’s cheek.

All Tyler could do was gulp and nod, eyes locked on Josh’s lips. “We should, maybe, get you out of those,” all his words were falling over each other as he let his eyes fall down Josh’s body.

“I’ll be deciding when the clothes come off baby boy,” Josh said, voice screaming control and Tyler loved it, nodding apologetically. He loved when Josh pressed a proud kiss to his forehead and pulled them closer, into a loving embrace.

He loved it up until Josh slot his leg between Tyler’s thighs, pressing against his erection. He wasn’t completely hard, not at first, but when he suddenly found himself against the wall with Josh pressing against him he was definitely hard.

His arms were pushed against the wall, he was pinned by Josh’s lean body and he had never felt more at home. “Please,” he gasped, not quite sure what he was asking for as he bucked his hips, grinding against Josh’s leg in a desperate search for friction.

It was Josh’s low laugh that pulled him from his lust-induced haze, “not yet baby boy, you’ve been naughty.”

And dear god Tyler thought he might cum before they even made it to the hotel at this rate.

Perhaps sensing Tyler’s desperation, or seeing it scrawled across his face, Josh abruptly let him go. Smiling at the noise of surprise that fell from Tyler’s lips as he returned to the sofa, grabbing his phone and going back to ignoring Tyler.

Though Tyler was desperate to not be ignored, the damn boy wouldn’t sit still and it was driving Josh crazy. He would love to pounce on him, crash their lips together as he holds Ty down, he’d be brutal, sucking dark bruises on tan skin and biting at his lip. “What possessed you to wear that?” Tyler asked eventually, almost challengingly.

It was clear his plan wasn’t working and there was no way he could have that, so the only way he could force Josh’s hand was to work him up. “What?”

“Leather, you must be boiling.”

Josh rolled his eyes, risking a dark look at Tyler, “I’m fine.”

“You look hot. Is it not chafing? It looks a little tight? Are you sure you’re comfortable? I mean you look gorgeous, but like, at the same time what the fuck man? Hours, drumming your heart out in leather, lots and lots of-” the rest of his endless stream of consciousness was cut off by Josh.

The plan worked. And Josh gave in and had Tyler beneath him in the blink of an eye, he didn’t miss the small smile on Tyler’s face as he hovered above him, “I don’t know what’s gotten into you today,” Josh muttered darkly, grinding slowly against Tyler before dropping to suck bruises into his neck.

“Nu-not you,” Tyler gasped out, trying to increase the friction between them, broken moans escaping his chapped lips. Those words set something off in Josh, who’s eyes seemed to darken even more, hands suddenly wrapped around his throat and pulling a guttural moan from Tyler.

“You’re such a needy little slut,” Josh growled, applying more pressure as he crashed their lips together. Tyler was practically spasming beneath him, desperate for _moremoremore_ , but he just couldn’t get it. His vision was beginning to fade, black dots dancing around Josh’s beautiful face. They were only forced apart by the door opening.

The grip on Tyler’s neck loosening as Josh turned to the door with a look of irritance on his face. It said enough about the two of them and the crew that Mark barely blinked at the scene in front of him, not saying a word about Josh pinning Tyler down with his hands around his throat, or the desperately needy noises coming from Tyler or the way he was still bucking those hips in search of friction. “We’re all done here, heading to the bus now,” Mark informed them.

A small smile appeared on Josh’s face, he got to his feet and ignored Tyler whining, “awesome, thanks Mark – we’ll just be a second.”

“Take all the time you need,” Mark shrugged, glancing at Tyler.

“A second,” Josh repeated, and Mark just shrugged before leaving the two to do whatever it is they were going to do before heading to the bus. The crew had long ago stopped asking questions about the two of them and their little arrangement. (Brad still had nightmares about _that_ conversation with Josh.) “Get your ass up Tyler, nothing is happening till we get to that hotel room.”

Another whine as Tyler got to his feet, a very obvious problem in his pants that Josh couldn’t look away from, “please,” Ty whimpered, hands moving to his crotch.

“Be a good boy for me baby and you’ll get rewarded, you have to make it up to me anyway,” Josh whispered the words low in his ear, voice taking a seductive lilt that just made Tyler want to say fuck it all and shove a hand down his pants.

But he didn’t, because he still prides himself on that self-control he had been talking about, so he nodded and followed Josh out to the bus.

No words were said. Not by the two of them or the crew.

Everyone realised it was in their best interests. So the moans and whines and whimpers that escaped Tyler’s mouth every time they went over a bump went ignored, and the dark look in Josh’s eyes also went ignored. “You sure you don’t wanna come out tonight Josh?” Sam asked, never one to read the silence.

“Yeah, someone else made plans for me,” Josh replied, voice low as he looked over at Tyler.

“Well, you two lovebirds have fun,” Sam laughed, completely missing everyone’s look of shock. Even Josh was stunned into silence, a silence only broken by another whimper from Tyler.

“Will you shut up!” Josh snapped, suddenly angry. Angry that people were labelling them. ~~Angry that he was in love.~~ Angry that Tyler wouldn’t stop making those noises. Angry that he wasn’t quite in control of this anymore. Angry that he really just wanted to fuck Tyler right now.

“Joshie,” Tyler said quietly, the bus was silent, and his eyes looked sad almost and Josh felt guilt welling up in his stomach but he couldn’t just drop the act. Nope. He was in character. Tyler had his safe word – if he needed out, he could get out.

“You’re not in charge here,” he growled, stalking out of there before he did something in front of the crew that he’d regret. Like get physical with Tyler. (And honestly, even he’s not sure if he meant fucking him right there on the couch or slapping him.) So he hid at the back of the bus until a nervous Tyler came to tell him they were there. “Come on then baby boy, lead the way.”

The time alone had given him time to calm down a little, and Tyler sensed the softer tone in his voice, relaxing a little in his presence. Once they got to the room Josh’s façade seem to crumble a little, “you, uh, you sure?”

“Josh, please, please daddy,” and as Tyler whined those words with a nod and pulled Josh on top of him Josh knew that this is _definitely_ what Tyler wanted.

“God, you’ve driven me crazy baby boy,” Josh whispered leaning down to connect their lips. “I was gunna punish you some more, but you’ve been a good boy and taken everything I gave you. Didn’t you?”

And Tyler nodded, biting his lips and blinking innocently, “I wanted to be good for you daddy.” Josh was so hard it _hurt_ and he could only imagine how Tyler was feeling right now.

He let his lips trail down Tyler’s neck, nipping at his collar bone through his shirt, “let’s get you undressed, hmm baby boy?” Tyler nearly gave himself whiplash he sat up so fast. “Give me a show baby boy,” Josh purred, sitting back and watching as Tyler slowly undressed himself.

When he finally shed himself of his boxers Josh saw how hard he was, with his cock red and leaking against his stomach. “Can I undress you too daddy?” Tyler asked, already crawling towards Josh hopefully. Words were a lost cause for Josh, so he nodded, watching as Tyler’s hands trailed the seams of his overalls before tugging them down. “Your ass looked really great,” Tyler whispered almost mournfully as he threw the leather item into the corner.

“Yours looks better baby boy,” Josh flipped them round, meeting Tyler for a heated kiss. He held his hand out and Tyler instantly took them into his mouth, making the most obscene noises as he sucked them. “God Ty, so pretty,” and Tyler moaned around his fingers.

It was driving Josh crazy, so he took his hand away from Tyler and without warning shoved a finger in to his hole, loving the deep moan it pulled from Tyler. He reacted instantly, already pushing back against Josh, “more, please daddy, I’m so desperate,” Tyler whined, the words close to a sob.

Josh shushed him with a gentle kiss to his thigh, “shh baby boy, let daddy make you feel good.” He pushed another finger in, scissoring his lover open carefully, when his fingers brushed that bundle of nerves Tyler let out a yelp. “Feel good?”

“So good daddy, but not as good as your cock, please, please,” Tyler whined, reaching out hands to grab at Josh impatiently. Before Tyler could open his mouth to make another complaint the intrusion was gone, he whimpered at the loss but soon moaned when Josh pushed in. “Faster,” Tyler gasped.

Josh wasn’t usually one for slow, but here he was, moving torturously slow inside Tyler who was struggling against the hands on his hips to make his own movements. “You want me to go faster?” Tyler’s head nodded enthusiastically, small moans falling from his lips, “want me to wrap my hands around your throat? You kinky slut.”

The words made Tyler groan loudly, “yes, oh god, please.” The smile on Josh’s face was animalistic, one hand leaving Tyler’s waist (and leaving a dark red mark that would surely bruise) and wrapping around his throat, a pleasing gasp escaping Tyler’s lips.

“Remember your safe word?”

“Blurryface.”

“And if you need me to let go,” Tyler tapped Josh’s arm three times, only when Josh was sure that Tyler would be safe and could get out of this if he wanted to did he tighten his grip round his neck and start thrusting faster.

Watching Tyler fall apart beneath him was one of his favourite sights, the sounds that spilled from his mouth were pornographic and each one made Josh’s dick twitch. He set a relentless rate, pounding into Tyler whilst periodically loosening his grip to let him take in heaving gasps of air. “So close,” he managed to say, hands clawing at Josh’s back, following the curves of his spine in a way that was sure to leave marks that he wouldn’t be able to explain.

Somehow Josh couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He continued thrusting into Tyler, who was silently thanking the skills a drummer is blessed with – his unrelenting, unwavering beat.

Josh kept his gaze on Tyler’s face, watching the way his eyes would flicker shut, long dark lashes brushing against beautiful soft tanned skin, he loved watching his mouth and the way it formed those beautiful sounds. He loved seeing him gasping for air when he loosened his group, or the look in his eyes, it was pure lust but glowing in the back, hidden beneath the primal desire was _~~love.~~_

He was enamoured with him. With every single part of him. ~~He was in love with him.~~ “Let me see you fall apart baby boy. I wanna see you.”

“Josh!” Tyler screamed, coming with a cry. And Josh followed soon after, similarly calling Tyler’s name. He fell beside Tyler, letting his body half cover the skinner boy.

“That was good,” Josh sighed, feeling Tyler’s breath against his skin and fingers tracing the lines of his tattoo.

Tyler’s body shook with his laughter, “I mean, it was okay.” Josh jabbed his elbow into Ty’s side, hiding his smile against Tyler’s chest. “Maybe, a tiny bit better than okay.”

“You’re an idiot” Josh muttered, pressing a kiss to Tyler’s skin. “You want to get cleaned up?”

There was silence for a little while longer. “Is that a proposition for a round two?” When Josh looked up he saw Tyler beaming at him.

The laughter bubbled out of him without warning, “you’re insatiable.”

The returning shrug was almost embarrassed, rosy cheeks and eyes on the floor, “only with you.”

Josh’s heart was beating rapidly, playing a beat he had come to associate with Tyler and Tyler alone, “I love you.” The words hung heavy in the air, a confession that came with more, so much more.

With each second of silence Josh felt sicker and sicker, he could feel the blood drain from his body as Tyler stared in shock, “I love you too,” he stammered eventually before launching himself at Josh and locking their lips.

Hands gripped his thighs and pulled him up, Tyler didn’t need to be told to wrap himself around Josh. The physicality of it all was familiar to them, “be my boyfriend?”

“I always have been,” Tyler whispered against Josh’s skin, smiling like a mad man.

“Fuck,” and Josh took his _boyfriend_ into the bathroom, plunging the two of them under the warm spray. Their hands never left the other, lips constantly landing on skin. Tyler was covered in purple bruises that screamed _mineminemine_ and the bruises on his hips made Josh feel at home.

Even Josh had the odd hickey, not to mention the claws down his mark – a sign of their passionate love-making. “I love you,” Tyler sighed against Josh’s skin after orgasming for the _godknowswhen_ time.

Those words made Josh’s breath hitch, he held Tyler even closer against him, certain he’d never get tired of hearing those words. “I love you too baby boy,” Josh replied, voice just as soft, he hear Tyler hum contently from his arms. It didn’t take long for the two of them to drift asleep, still wrapped around each other.

 

 

 

 

Josh threw his shirt off without another thought, by this point it was muscle memory, only once it had left his fingertips and he saw Mark stifling a laugh as he stared at his back did he remember why he wasn’t going to do that.

He glared at Tyler, finding him smirking right back at him, like he _knew_ this was going to happen. And judging by the smug look on his face, Josh would bet good money that Tyler had planned for this to happen. “And this song is for the beautiful Josh Dun on the drums,” Tyler drawled, smiling over at Josh before singing ‘Tear in my Heart’.

The smile on Josh’s face appeared without warning (or consent), but he found himself beaming at Tyler through the whole thing. “Isn’t he just the prettiest,” Tyler laughed, shooting Josh a looked that screamed innocence whilst also shouting _pleasefuckme_.

And he heard Mark and Brad’s cameras clicking away, and he became painfully aware of the eyes on him and the marks Tyler left as Tyler skipped around stage like nothing was wrong and _damn_. He was gunna get fucked so good tonight, Josh decided shooting Tyler a look that even in the flashing lights was completely recognisable.

Perhaps the crowd didn’t notice him gulp, or the way his voice wavered a little on the next note – but Josh did and it made him smile even wider.

 _This_ was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what happened here. In a really rough place right now and this is the product. Enjoy I guess? Would love to hear your thoughts, and welcome any prompts are anything on my tumblr:
> 
> whatisdunisdun


End file.
